Freestyle
by CharlotteAva
Summary: Its hard to leave everything you've ever known in life, right when it gets back on track. What happens when one girl must move from her city life to the small town of Magnolia? Read to find out. LEMONS IN LATER CHAPTERS. Gruvia.
1. Chapter 1

**FREESTYLE**

 **I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Juvia POV**

 _I was enveloped in cool, lush water, as smooth as silk, when I made impact. Feeling at home instantly, I mermaid kicked under water. My curly, long, blue hair sealed under a cap. I surfaced for air, bringing my right arm over my head and kicking with all my might. This…this is what I lived for: the rush; the feeling of gliding smoothly over air, or in my case, water. Nearing the wall, I kicked once more; flipping and pushing off the wet, stonewall. I could vaguely hear the cheers of my friends, my teammates, and my coaches. It's not just swimming for pleasure anymore. It's swimming for places; a spot at the top. It's swimming to win. My hand comes in contact with the wall and I surface taking in deep breaths. I start to take my cap and goggles off and I see the girl in the lane next to me doing the same thing. I smile, "Good job," I said, reaching my hand out to shake hers._

 _"Oh thanks, you too," she says and returns the gesture._

 _"Ladies and gentlemen can I have your attention, the scores for this years States: 100 freestyle are now coming onto the board." The announcer said. I quickly turn my gaze seeing the board flash, and seeing my name at the very top. First. I get out of the water smiling and hugging my teammates as people start applauding. My coach hands me a towel and hugs me._

 _"You did it! I knew you could, months of practice, I had no doubt!" he exclaimed._

 _"I did it, I really did it!"_

Bumps on the road suddenly jostle me awake. I look around, that's right. States were last week. I'm moving now, away from my friends, my school, my home, my sport, my _life_.

"Oh Juvia you're awake. Good, we're going to be approaching Magnolia in a hour," Said Jose. He glanced at me smiling. My parents died in plane crash 2 years ago. My father was the president of his own company, _LockCorp_ , Jose was the VP and his closest friend. Since I had no other living relatives, I went under Jose's custody. Its not so bad, he's nice to me, and always has been, even when my parents were still alive.

"Yeah, sure." I said. It shouldn't be a surprise to him that I'm not thrilled about this move. He knew how much I loved my life in Crocus.

He sighed seeing my dull expression,"Child, please try and enjoy this. Think of it as a fresh start!-"

"I didn't need a fresh start. I was fine where I was and everything was finally going right for a change." I said. I could see the slight frown on Jose's face. I don't try to be cold, I really don't. I just come off that way in order to hide my feelings. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. I'm trying to make this move a happy thing when I know the toll it has taken on you so I'm sorry." The rest of the ride was silent until we came to a large, charming house. There was a spacious porch with columns and it was blue, sky blue. "We're here." Jose said. I got out of the car and grab my bags. We had all of our furniture and other décor moved and unpacked before we got here so all we needed was our clothes. "There are five bedrooms, the master is mine of course, but the others are your pick, okay?"

"Yeah, I think I'm just going to go to bed goodnight, Jose." I say and scaled the outdoor steps, past the many plants and flowers in the front garden, to the door. When I got in I noticed the crystal chandeliers and open concept with one of the bedrooms on the first floor, but I didn't take the time to admire it and went straight upstairs. The two rooms I had to choose from there didn't spark my interest so I went to the attack and claimed that room for myself; more privacy. I dropped my bags at the door and collapsed on the already made bed. "The whole new girl thing, I don't know how its going to play out," I started talking to myself, "School starts tomorrow so I don't have a lot of time to plan anything out." I slowly took off my hoodie and threw aside, "I guess I'll just cross that bridge when I come to it." I yawned and fell into a deep sleep.

"Juvia! Juvia! Wake up!" My eyes opened and I shot up, "Juvia are you awake?" Jose yelled from downstairs.

"Y-Yes, I'm up," I answered with a tired yawn.

"The maid hung your uniform on your dresser, you will be attending Fairy Tail High, hurry up and get ready. You're breakfast going to get cold."

"Okay!" I said, "Good morning to you too," I mumbled. My uniform consisted of white blazer and skirt with black thigh highs. After a quick shower in my on suit bathroom, I dressed and put my curly locks in a ponytail. When I got down stairs, I noticed Jose had already left.

"Hello, sweetie, I'm Mary your new maid I made you breakfast if you're hungry and here is your bag and your lunch. The chauffer is outside waiting for you when you are ready to leave," a nice, old lady said with a smile.

"Oh thank you very much, Mary. I'm Juvia, um I'm not that hungry so if it is okay with you I think I'm just going to go to school."

"Okay, have a lovely day!"

"Thank you" I said and went to the car, or should I say limo. _Seriously! How am I supposed to get a "fresh start" and "fit in" if I arrive to my first day of school in a limo?_ The driver opens the door when he sees me, but I stop. It has been a while since _I_ driven to school. "Do you mine if I drive myself to school in my car?"

The man looked a little surprised, "Oh, uh no. Not at all."

I smile and head to the garage. I gaze at my beautiful, navy blue 69 mustang. _Perfect._ I drop my bag in the passenger seat and walk over to the driver's side. Hearing the engine purr put a wide grin on my face. I buckled and pulled out of the garage, "Excuse me, could you please call Jose and tell him I drove, just so he knows?" I asked the chauffer.

"Of course, Miss Juvia." I smiled and drove off. The school's location was plugged into my GPS, so I had no problem navigating. I stopped at the stop sign; there was a group of people around my age going to the same place judging by the uniforms. They seemed nice; two girls and two guys. One of them had dark, midnight hair and a bored expression on his face; he was tall and even from a distance I could tell he was fit. He reached his long arm up to scratch his head when he made eye contact with me. I could feel a small blush coming on and based on his smirk I guess he saw it. After they were out of the way I drove off to school. _I wonder who that was?_ When I parked the car and stepped out I could feel the stares of my peers. I quickly grabbed my bags and walked to the front gate, looking down in order not to make eye contact, but, alas, I am clumsy and ended up bumping into a tall man with silver hair. "I-I'm so sorry, I-I wasn't watching where I was going." I said blushing because I more than likely looked out of place.

"Haha, don't worry about it. Are you new I haven't seen someone like you around." He said and stepped a little closer, but I didn't pay any attention to that and answered his question.

"Yes, I am. Would you mine directing me to the front office? I have to pick up my schedule."

"Sure, I'll take you there. My name is Lyon by the way." He said with a sly smirk. Part of me found it a little unsettling, but I'm sure it's just because he's a stranger.

"Oh right, I'm Juvia, nice to meet you." After I got my schedule, Lyon took me to my first class since I obviously didn't know where that was. We said our goodbyes and I walked in. There were already many people in the class and almost all the seats were taken. My heart started to pound. _What do I do?_ I stood there looking around no one had noticed me at all. Until a small, old man approached me.

"Ah, you must be Miss Juvia Lockser, the new transfer student, yes?" he said and I nodded, "I am Macarov Dreyer, but you will call me Mr. Dreyer. Lets introduce you to the class, shall we."

"O-Okay." I said. My voice was small and a little shaky. I was so scared and I think he noticed based on the furrow of his bushy eyebrows.

"Attention everyone! We have a new student!" everyone stopped their conversing and looked towards the front of the room. At me. I could feel myself shrinking under their gazes. "This is Juvia Lockser, I expect all of you to treat her kindly and help her get accustomed to the school." I heard faint whispers and giggles, "Now lets see where to put you. Hmmm, ah! Juvia you will sit next to Gray Fullbuster. Gray, raise your hand please." I look over to see the same boy I saw on the way here. I make my way over and sit down. Not looking up, or saying anything. "Gray would you mine being the one to show Juvia to her classes?"

"Ughhh, why me?" He said in a bored, tone. As if showing me around the school is the hardest thing in the world!

"Gray!" Mr. Dreyer hollered.

"Fine, okay! Jeez." He sighed. I snapped my head towards him, a slight glare on my face. I'm not fond of the idea of being shown around school by someone who won't do it with a happy heart. I might be shy, but I have to do at least this.

"Mr. Dreyer, I believe I will be fine by myself. I do not wish to burden Mr. Fullbuster with this task." I said my voice strong. I saw out of the corner of my eye the shocked expression on Gray's face.

Mr. Dreyer smirked, "Of course, child, whatever pleases you. Now let us get on with the lesson."

I pull out my notebook and pen and started taking notes, knowing Gray was still scrutinizing me with cold eyes. Feeling brave I stop writing and turn to meet his eyes with a blank expression. We held each other's gaze until he scoffed and turned to look out the window. I let out a quiet breath I didn't know I was holding. This is going to be a long day. The rest of the day was uneventful to say the least. Gray was in all my classes, but we didn't sit next to each other or say anything to each other. At lunch there was no room at any of the tables and I still didn't know anyone so I sat outside under a tree…by myself. Now that school was finally over I decided to explore. It was 4:00 and Jose wasn't getting home until 6:30, so I had plenty of time. I found all of my classes within a hour, so I wont have to wonder around like a lost puppy tomorrow. "I'm pretty sure I explored everywhere I'm allowed." I said with a content smile. I was going to go to my car, but I saw a building on campus that I haven't been to yet, "I wonder what that is." I said and walked over still carrying all of my things. When I got there, I realized it was a pool house. "Wow!" it was beautiful, well taken care of, and huge. I peaked my head outside and looked around and its still 5:15. No one in sight I went to the corner of the building and pulled my swimsuit out of my bag. One might think its weird to just carry something like that around, but to me it isn't, I like to think of it as being prepared. I haven't swam since states and I've missed it so much. I stepped onto the block and smiled as memories rushed through my mind.

"Swimmers take their stance!" I yell joyously, "Ready! 1, 2, 3!" I shout and dove into the cool liquid at the final number. It felt so blissful.

 **Gray POV**

That girl sure had a lot of nerve making me look bad in front of the whole class. First day of school, haven't said one word to her, and I already know she's a pretentious bitch. Most likely just another weak, dumb broad if you ask me. I pulled my bag over my shoulder and started to walk. I stayed after to work out in the gym and ended up staying longer than I wanted to. I was walking past the pool house, but stopped when I heard shouting. No one should be in there. Isn't swim season over? Feeling curious I opened the door quietly and saw the one and only smartass Juvia Lockser on the swim block. She was in a one piece, blue swimsuit that really showed her curves well. I'm not naïve, I can know a hot girl when I see one; and she is definitely one of them. "Ready!" she yelled and bent over giving me a good view of her ass, "1, 2, 3!" She dove into the water and took off. She was fast; stroke after stroke, barely coming up for air. So she isn't weak, whatever. After about four laps she surfaced with a glowing smile. That was the first time I've seen her smile. I could feel my face heat up at the sight of it. "And we have a winner! First place for the States: 100 Freestyle is Juvia Lockser!" she shouted, splashing water and doing dolphin dives. It was really adorable I couldn't help, but laugh.

"I didn't think miss prim and proper would be so childish." I said with a smirk and leaned my back against the door, crossing my arms. She stopped splashing and looked up, shocked, at me. "Busted."

 **AN New story! I felt like writing a new story and change it up a bit. As it progresses it will get better...hopefully.** **Just so you know the uniforms are the same ones as the night class uniforms in Vampire Knight. Thanks for reading. RR!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO This is going to be mostly Juvia's POV. I don't own Fairy Tail. Enjoy**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Gray POV**

She quickly got out of the water and wrapped her arms around herself. I could see the prominent blush on her pale cheeks. "No one's allowed in the pool house when the season is over." I said. She looked down and started fidgeting.

"I-I didn't know," she stuttered, "I-It wasn't locked s-so I just figured-"

"You trespass." I said, not hiding my smirk. She looked up with wide eyes and then turned her head looking ashamed. "Jeez, I'm kidding. I don't give a fuck. But you should probably get going before someone who does give a fuck reports you."

"T-Thank you! Ah, you're right! Um…do you mine turning around so I can change?" Wow. She's pretty bold.

"Yeah, sure thing." I walked over to the door and pretended to busy myself with my phone. I glance behind me to see Juvia's pale, bare back. Her wet hair plastered on her neck and shoulders. _I should not be doing this._ She reached down for her lilac, lace bra. Before I quickly turned my gaze before it lingered too long. My face was starting to heat up. Damn, that was sexy. I waited about 5 minutes until she was ready. We walked out and I shut the door, making sure it was locked this time. We walked in silence to her car. Her very, very nice car. She must be loaded.

"Um, Gray right,-"

"You sure knew my name when you were making me seem like a dick in class today." I cut her off.

"You were being a dick. I'm brand new here and you make giving me a tour seem like, like…like something hard, okay." She said. We were now facing each other and she was looking me right in the eyes, "I'm sorry that I made you out to be the 'bad guy' in class, but you weren't being very kind. Who am I to talk though I don't know anything about you, or anyone else in this school." She finished, turning to walk again when I stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait," I sighed, "I'm sorry, okay? Can we just start over?" I'm really not a bad guy and she seems to not be a bad girl. Once she turned around fully, I smiled and held out my hand, "Good, I'm Gray Fullbuster."

She returned the smile and I felt weird when I saw it. A good weird, but…weird. "I'm Juvia Lockser, it's nice to meet you." She took my hand in hers and we stood there for a couple seconds, "So would you like a ride home? It's no problem really."

"Sure."

I stepped into the passenger side while she got behind the wheel. She brought the engine to life and we started cruising out of the school parking lot. It was silent for a few moments, but I decided to break the ice, "So where did you live before you moved here?"

"Crocus."

"Huh, pretty far away," I said, "Why Magnolia nothin' special around here to be honest."

"Well, we had a new company building constructed not to far from here and in order to get it going and successful we moved here," She said.

"…Huh?" She giggled at my confusion, "You really lost me."

"Does _LockCorp_ ring a bell?"

"Holy shit your that Lockser family?!" I yelled, flabbergasted.

"Hehe yep."

"Oh so you and your parents must have moved into that big house on Water Road, right?" I asked, but she was silent. _Did I say something wrong?_ "Um, hey Juvi-"

"My parents died in a plane crash two years ago, I live with a family friend who was the VP of the company when my dad was alive." She explained. That's right, I think I remember hearing about that.

"Sorry."

"Don't be, really, its not like you did anything wrong. Am I going in the right direction?"

"Oh yeah, sorry, right there." I pointed to the white house with trimmed hedges and roses. When she stopped the car I got out and walked around to her side, "Thanks for the ride Juvia and, uh, tomorrow would you, um, would you like to eat lunch with me and my friends? I just thought it might be better than sittin' around by yourself like an idiot, ya know."… _Smooth Gray, smooth._ Mavis that was lame.

She giggled and smiled looking up at me, "I'd love to thanks. Goodnight, Gray."

"Cool, night." I said as she drove off. I ran up the steps to the door and opened it.

"Grayyyyyyy," I looked at my Mom, Ur. She had a sly smile on the screamed trouble, "Who was that Gray? Was that your girlfriend? Huh? Was it? I bet it was!" She questioned…annoyingly. "You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend! When am I gonna meet her-"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" I yelled. Man that woman is irritating. Why is she smirking?

"Yet." She said coolly and walked away. _I need to go to bed._

 **Juvia POV**

I was driving home from dropping Gray off, the brisk evening air running through my hair. I'm glad I could at least make one friend today. Well I guess we're friends. I mean, he invited me to sit with him and his friends at lunch…but he did call me an idiot when he did it. Wait! That must mean he saw me under the tree. Ugh! I probably looked like a total loser! I went to turn on the radio to clear my mind a bit and that's when I saw the time, "6:45! Jose is going to kill me!"

When I got to my new home I pulled into the garage and quickly got out of the car and in the house. When I got inside I came face to face with Jose. "You are late. What have you been doing? And why is your hair wet?"

"Jose I can explain, I-"

"Go upstairs, wash up, and get changed. You can explain your tardiness over dinner." He said and walked away. I took off my shoes and trudged up the first flight of stairs and then the second into my room. I set my book bag on my desk and went into my lavender bathroom. I turned on the hot water and peeled of my damp clothes. I didn't really have a towel to dry myself off when I got out of the pool. Setting my uniform outside, I decided I would ask Mary to put that in the dryer for me. I looked in the mirror at my curvaceous body donned in my lilac, lace undergarments. I reached behind to unclip my bra, releasing it's hold on my breasts and falling to the ground. I hooked my thumbs under the elastic of my panties and pulled them down my long, slender legs. I tossed both pieces in the hamper and hopped into the steaming shower. I stood there relishing in the warmth the water gave me. I grabbed the Morning Dew scented shampoo and lathered it in my blue tresses, making sure to get all of the chlorine out. After I washed my body I turned off the shower and exited the bathroom. I put on my blue nightgown letting it fall right above my knees and grabbed the matching robe while hurrying to dinner.

Jose was sitting at the head of the table wearing his burgundy housecoat sipping his red wine. I quietly went to the other end and sat down, waiting for him to speak. Mary brought in our food and set it in front of us. I thanked her and she smiled and walked back into the kitchen leaving us in private.

Jose cleared his throat and looked up from his steak to me, "So how was your first day at Fairy Tail?" He wasn't going to ask about my being late? That's weird he usually isn't one to beat around the bush. "Well?"

"Oh, it's was fine, rather mundane, but fine." I said.

"I see, did you make any friends." He asked. Did I make a friend? I mean yeah there's Gray, but is he? I don't know anything about him. "Juvia, it's a yes or no question. Did you even talk to anyone?"

"Yes I did. One person. I suppose you could say he is my friend, he's kinda the only one I've been acquainted with so far."

"He? Hmmm, does this 'he' have a name?"

"Gray Fullbuster." I said. He was quiet for a moment I stared at him waiting for a response, but he just continued eating. I wiped my mouth with my napkin and was about to excuse myself when he piped up.

"So is this Gray Fullbuster the reason you were late?" _There it is._ I thought.

"Well, not completely. It was more my fault. You see I was exploring around and found the school's pool house and since I had my swimsuit in my bag I decided to go for a swim. That's when Gray came in and told me I wasn't allowed in the pool during the offseason. So we talked and I gave him a ride home; he doesn't live that far away." I explained. Jose seemed to be thinking it all over and simply nodded his head as if in approval. "If it's alright, Jose, I'd like to be excused. I have some homework I need to catch up on in my classes."

"Yes, yes, of course. You mustn't fall behind on your studies." I carried my dish into the kitchen and thanked Mary for the delicious meal then hurried to my room. I pulled out my textbook and lied on my bed. I let the book rest on my chest as I glanced out the window adjacent to my bed. It went out to the side of the roof, not exactly a glorious view. Feeling adventurous, I crept over to the window, opened it, and took the screen out. Setting it aside, I carefully crawled onto the roof and took in my surroundings. I could see all the houses in the neighborhood; a few still lit. The sky was clear and illuminated by the billions of stars. It was definitely a sight to behold. I decided to read my book out there, but every now and then my mind would drift to the ink haired boy whom I befriend today. At first glance he seems like the arrogant, lazy, d-bag type, but I guess once you get to know him he is pretty nice. Then again that's just my experience.

Feeling a wave of exhaustion come over me I went back inside, shut the window, and climbed into bed; not even bothering to pull over the covers.

In the morning, I got up early, did my routine, and went down to get breakfast. Jose had already left for work, I could tell because he wasn't in his lounge chair drinking his morning coffee while reading the newspaper. But I couldn't find Mary. I looked around the first floor then spotted a note on the fridge:

 _Good Morning Juvia! I hope you slept well I went out to the grocery store; your breakfast and lunch are in the refrigerator. Have a lovely day at school!_

 _-Mary_

How nice of her to leave a note. I'm not exactly feeling hungry so I just set off for school. After realizing how close the school is to home I think I'm just going to walk, I mean why waste gas right? Plus maybe I'll run into Gray and we could walk together. That would be nice wouldn't it. I smile at that thought as I shut the door to my house and make my way down the steps. I think it will be nice living here and going to this school. Once I make some more friends of course.

Happy thoughts about my move flood my mind as I make my way to school, but I am ignorant to the future has in store for me here.

 **The next chapter should have some more drama in it. Thank you for reading, please review.**

 **-roseclayton**


End file.
